Soulmates
by DieHardBrendan
Summary: Dr. Doug Ross and his wife, Carol Hathaway met a stranger who came working in their hospital, not knowing that their new ER receptionist is Renee Walker, who was thought to be dead. Neither do each of them know, they all have past connections to international fugitive Jack Bauer.
1. Meeting the new Receptionist

_Hey, everyone. This is a crossover fic from 24 and ER. I was a fan of Jack Bauer and Renee Walker when they we're together. I always looked to them like Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway of ER. After Renee's death, I stopped watching 24. Now I am creating this fanfic that leads to the events of Day 8 and ER's season 15. The events of Day 8 are the same, except one big difference. Renee is alive and it will be explained later. I was inspired to make my own version with Renee alive after Day 8 from Day 9 by Ghost141 and Retrieval by GDA2000. How Renee was revived in my story will be explained later on._

_This isn't my first time writing a fanfic, but the first time I publishing a story to this site. So, I would like to see some good reviews. Conservative criticisms are okay._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story._

* * *

Soulmates

Meeting the new receptionist

**September 3****rd****, 2019**

**University of Washington Medical Center, Seattle, Washington **

**3:21 PM, Pacific Time Zone**

Outside the University of Washington Medical Center, pediatrician Dr. Doug Ross and his wife for over 15 years, transplant coordinator and registered nurse Carol Hathaway-Ross, returned to the hospital where they work. They came back from a lunch break. Then Doug said to Carol, "Well, this first year resident Dean Edwards almost misdiagnosed that 12-year-old Jerry Mapleton. He thought Jerry was playing sick to skip school, but as it turns out, Jerry had leukemia when I ran the blood test."

Carol sighed and speaks to her husband about the patient under his care, "So, what's his current condition."

Doug hung his head as he stopped to face Carol, "Well, he's on the donors list for a bone-marrow transplant. And I informed his parents about Jerry's condition."

Both Doug and Carol proceed walking back to their hospital as she asked, "They didn't take the news well?" Carol asked since they dealt with parents with sick children before.

Both of them entered the hospital through the Emergency Department as Doug replied, "No, they did not. They fell helpless and guilty about it."

Then Doctor Neal Griffith, the Chief of Emergency Medicine, came to Doug and Carol and says, "Guys, we're having a new receptionist in the ER to replace James."

Dr. Griffith was referring to James Duncan, the old receptionist who retired and moved to Montana with his family. Carol asked, "Who is it?"

"Ah…Sarah Connolly. She'll be working with us for awhile. Try to make her feel welcome." Dr. Griffith replied.

"Okay." Doug replied. Then Doug continued to walk alongside Carol in the corridor of the Emergency department.

"I hope this new receptionist will be good, Doug. Because we are in need of the good one." Carol stated.

Then Vicky Sheridan, an African-American nurse in her upper 40s, came to Doug, "Doug, we got a boy attacked by a mad Doberman coming in."

"Alright. Vicky, prep the trauma room right now." As Vicky was getting a trauma room ready, Doug then orders Amanda Fisher, a nurse is a blonde in her upper 30s, "Amanda, get a gurney and some IV ready. We got a boy attacked by a mad dog."

"Yes, Dr. Ross." Amanda said as she went to get a gurney and an IV fluid and line. Doug was walking at the ambulance bay as Carol walks alongside him as she spoke to him.

"Doug, looks like your going to have a busy case. I'll let you get to work."

Doug quickly replied, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Carol." With that, he went to the ambulance bay.

Then an ambulance arrived as a paramedic says to Doug, "We got a 10-year-old white boy name Bruce Andersen, attacked by a Doberman. He has bite marks in his left arm." As they opened the ambulance, it has the boy screaming out in tremendous pain due to the dog bites. A female paramedic was treating him. The male paramedic tells Doug, "This is Louise Torres, the mother of a friend. She called 911 and rode with him."

Doug asked the female paramedic, "Where the boy's parents?"

As Doug asked that question, a woman with long auburn hair came in the ambulance bay. She was wearing a blue-red-white long-sleeve plaid shirt and blue jeans. That woman was revealed to be Renee Walker. She stood by to the wall of the hospital as she was overhearing everything. The female paramedic says to Doug, "Dad's on his way. Mother's visiting out of state."

"Who found him?" Doug asked the paramedics.

Louise Torres answered for him, "My son Al did. He saw a dog charged to Bruce and attacked him. I and the other people went to get the dog off him. I kept hitting the dog with a baseball bat and it got away. Then I called 911 and I rode with him since he needed someone to comfort hm."

Once Doug and the nurses we're wheeling Bruce into the ER with Ms. Torres following, Renee went inside the ER and went to the reception desk and went to Desk Clerk Nathan Duvall. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Renee looked at him and says in the quiet tone, "Hi, I'm Sarah Connolly. I'm a…

Before the woman can finish, Nathan stands up and shook hands with her while saying, "Oh, hey there. Nathan Duvall. Welcome to University of Washington Medical Center, one of the finest hospitals known."

Then Renee quietly and somberly nodded and asks in a quiet tone, "So, should I get a tour in this place so I can know the place and such?"

"Alright, let me show around for a bit." Nathan stated as he got up. He goes to student nurse, Molly Daniels, "Molly, take over my spot. I'll be back."

Molly, a student nurse in his upper 20's with blonde hair, took his seat while saying "Right, Nate." Then Nathan takes the beautiful auburn-haired woman and shows her around the area. Renee thought, "_Oh, god. I hate this place already._" She felt sick on the inside since she hates hospitals because of her nearly dying in the hospital after being shot by Pavel Tokarev, but has to take that job to get some money.

**3:52 PM**

As Doug, an Emergency Department resident Dr. Warren Smith and the nurses treated and stabilized Bruce to prepare up to surgery, trauma surgeon Dr. Ed Jones joined them for a surgical consult. Dr. Jones asked, "What do we got?"

Doug gives Dr. Jones the medical assessment, "Ed, we got a 10-year-old male attacked by a Doberman. He's got bite marks in his left arm, around 25 to 30 bite marks and 3 marks in his left side of his chest. He's got some blood lost. BP is now 92 over 80. We we're to keep the blood from going out even more. He's should stabilized enough to go to surgery.

Dr. Jones looks at his charts and x-rays for the moment, which confirms everything that Doug said. He then says, "Alright, he's stable enough; let's get him to surgery now.

Doug turns to Bruce, "Son, remember you're going up to surgery."

The scared boy replies, "Yes…"

"We'll now's the time, Bruce." Doug replies gently to Bruce. Then he tells Dr. Smith and the nurse, "Let's move him up."

As they we're doing moving Bruce up to surgery, a man comes rushing to the reception desk.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for my son, Bruce Andersen." The worried man asked in a desperate tone,

Then Renee, under the name is Sarah Connolly, stood up, recognizing the kid's name. She asks him in a professional tone, "Are you the father?"

"Yes, I'm his father. Where's my son?"

Renee remembered where the boy was when she saw in a trauma room where Doug and the others are when Nate took him to the tour and states to him, "Alright, calm down. Follow me. I'll show where he is."

Then the woman was leading the father to the trauma room when they saw Doug and the others we're in the process of moving Bruce to surgery. The worried father sees that his son is in the gurney. "Oh my god." He rushed to him as Renee watched on. "Bruce."

"Dad." Bruce lets his words out in relief. Doug sees the father coming to his son's side.

Mr. Anderson got to the gurney and looked at Bruce's left arm and lets out a horrified look on his face.

"Oh my god! Bruce." Mr. Andersen said as he saw how horrible Bruce's left arm looked with the nasty bite marks.

"You're the father?" Doug asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm his father. Gary Andersen." The father replied to Doug. Then the elevator doors opened.

Then Louise Torres came to him. "Gary."

Then Mr. Anderson saw Ms. Torres and asked, "Louise? What happened?"

Ms. Torres answered, "Al said a dog charged at him and attacked him. I saw it was a Doberman that mauled him. Several people and I we're fighting the dog to get off him and then it ran off."

Doug then said to Mr. Anderson, "Sir, I'll talk to you about Bruce. Right now, he needs to go up to surgery."

Mr. Andersen didn't want to leave Bruce's side, but realize that the medical team we're taking him to surgery. So he nodded and turned to Bruce. "Alright, Bruce. Listen to me; I'll see you after surgery."

Bruce was scared, but nodded as he understood. "Okay, dad."

As Dr. Jones and the nurses went to the sky bridge to take Bruce up to surgery, Doug turned to both Mr. Andersen & Ms. Torres and spoke to them while Renee stood by and listened to their conversation.

"Ms. Torres, could you give a minute?" Doug asked quietly.

Ms. Torres nodded and walked away as Doug speaks to Mr. Andersen.

"Mr. Andersen, your son has one large bite in his left arm. Bruce also has bite marks on the left side of the chest and the upper hip area. He lost some blood, but his blood pressure is doing alright so far. We are moving him up to surgery on the 4th floor to repair the damage done by that dog." Doug explained honestly.

Renee feels bad for Bruce and felt sick on the inside as she overheard the conversation. Mr. Andersen scoffs in disbelief and felt really tense as he asked Doug. "How and why did that dog attack him?"

Doug says that, "We're still not sure yet. Ms. Torres called 911 and went with him in the ambulance. And I heard what she told you what happened. That's all I know."

Mr. Andersen acknowledged silently. He still wanted to know more about what happened, but was still more concerned about his son.

"I'll have a nurse take you to the surgical waiting room." He then calls out to Amanda, "Amanda, take Mr. Andersen to the surgical waiting room."

"Yes, Dr. Ross." Amanda acknowledged.

As Amanda was taking Mr. Andersen to the surgical waiting room, Doug looks at Renee, who looked at him. He sees that Renee looks beautiful and sexy on the outside. But Doug noticed how troubled she looked, judging by her somber expression on her face. He asked her with concern, "Hey, ma'am. You're okay?"

Renee looked at Doug with a hardened expression on her face briefly and says while looking away from him, "Yeah. I just overheard what you had to tell that father about his son and what that boy's condition is."

Doug mildly sighed and asks Renee, "So who are you? Are you the new receptionist sent to work with us?"

Renee answered in a quiet tone, "Yeah, I'm Sarah Connolly." Renee is using her alias to protect herself.

"Dr. Doug Ross, Attending Pediatrics." Doug raised his right hand.

Renee shook hands with him quickly. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Ross." Renee said in a low tone.

Carol came to Doug and says to him, "Doug." Doug immediately turned to his wife who continues on what she was saying, "E-mail came in from the Denver Health Medical Center. We got a match for a new heart. O-positive, Ryan Quinn. The plane will be landing in Sea-Tac (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) in 30 minutes."

Ryan Quinn is a 14-year-old boy who has an enlarged heart and is need of a heart transplant. His middle-class worker mother Annie has decent health insurance to have his son on the donor's list.

"Did you notify his mother?" Doug asked his wife.

Renee then turned her face at Carol and Doug as Carol silently nodded to Doug that she had notified Ryan's mother.

Doug got to what Carol gestured and asked again, "What happened to the donor?"

Carol answered as she looks at her charts, "17-year-old male shot in a head in an armed robbery of a supermarket. The family gave consent to be an organ donor and his heart is on its way here now."

Then Renee then signed sadly and her face turned grim by the mere thoughts of the man got shot dead in the armed robbery. That brings back the horrifying memories of her getting shot by Pavel Tokarev and Jack carrying her to the hospital. But Renee knew that she couldn't show emotions in front of two strangers. She then looks at them and acted cool "That poor guy had to go through the worst final moments of his life, like your whole world is turned upside down in a split second." Renee stated in a cold, somber demeanor.

Doug and Carol were mildly surprised by Renee's seemingly bitter tone. Carol says to her, "Hey, I know it's terrible for what happened to that guy and his family. But his heart will give someone else a chance to be saved."

Renee took a deep breath and silently replied, "I know, I know and I hope for the best for that boy."

Carol then asked Renee, "Who are you exactly?"

Before Renee could say who she was, Doug introduced Carol to their newest receptionist in the hospital's Emergency Department, "Sarah Connolly, our new receptionist at the ER."

"Oh, hi. Carol Hathaway, transplant coordinator. I'm also a registered nurse." Carol introduced herself to Renee as they shook hands.

"How you doing, ma'am?" Renee asked politely as possible, despite her sad features even though she tried to hide it.

"I'm alright." Carol replied. She can sense the woman seemed emotionally troubled.

Doug then states to Carol, "I'm going back to PICU (Pediatrics Intensive Care Unit) to check on Ryan." With that, Doug went to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, Carol turned to Renee.

"So, uh, have you been shown around the hospital?" Carol asked the new ER receptionist.

Renee took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah, by Mr. Duvall. He gave the tour of this Emergency Department."

Carol nodded. Then she noticed how gloomy Renee looked and had a feeling that was familiar to her. Carol asked, "Ah…Have you worked in the hospital before, Ms. Connolly?"

Renee looked at Carol with a hardened expression on her face. She hates hospital since she almost died in St. Andrew's Hospital. She remembered waking up in the ICU a week later and hoped that Jack was okay, only to learn from the FBI agent who had her revived that he kill Russian Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich and tried to assassinate Russian President Yuri Suvarov. Renee was completely distraught over the news and felt that she woke up to the worst nightmare of her life. She really didn't want to answer Carol's question. But she replied to Carol in a quiet, somber tone, "No, I hate hospitals. But I needed a job to pay my debts, among other things."

Carol silently acknowledged. She senses that something wasn't really right with Renee, judging by the tone of her voice and the look on Renee's eyes. But realizes that she has to let it go for now.

Renee asked Carol in a polite tone, "Where is the women's room? I'm still trying to get familiar with this place?"

Carol tells Renee to follow her and leads her to the woman's bathroom. When they got the women's restroom, Carol pointed to the women's room and says to her. "Now if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask, Ms. Connolly."

"Thank you." Renee acknowledged. Then she opened the door and went inside the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed, Carol was slightly concern about the well-being on ER's new receptionist and looked at the women's restroom with genuine concern. But was interrupted with Vicky came to her and said, "Carol, Francis wants to see you in his office about the Ryan Quinn case."

Vicky was referring to Dr. Joe Francis, the hospital's Chief of Staff, who is also a surgeon. The man is strict about the rules and regulations of the hospital health care.

"Okay, thanks, Vicky." Carol nodded. She left the hallway to go and see Dr. Francis. But Carol turns her head back to the women's restroom, still showing concern for their new Emergency Department's receptionist as she continues to walk towards the elevators.

At the women's restroom, Renee was alone in the women's restroom. She was putting water in her face. Then Renee looks at herself in the mirror somberly. She feels so alone. Renee hated how she looked in the mirror. Her face became more haunted and somber as she was looking at herself in the mirror. Painful memories came back to haunt her.

"_Jack is on the run because of me. He supposed to be in California with his daughter and granddaughter, but now he is wanted by both Russians and the American government because of me. I made such a terrible mess of everything in Jack's life…_" Renee thought darkly as she was looking at herself in the mirror with great sadness. A tear was coming out of her left eye and it came to her left cheek, but she wipes it away with her left hand.

Then a nurse came to the restroom and that interrupted Renee's thoughts. She left the woman's room. After taking a deep breath and composing herself, she was heading back to the reception desk.

**Apartment complex, Caracas, Venezuela**

**10:44 PM, VET**

At the apartment somewhere in Caracas, the bearded, grizzled Jack Bauer entered the apartment. The apartment's landlord, Carlos Sanchez, sees him coming to his building. Since 15 months after he killed corrupt Russian Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich and attempted to assassinate President Yuri Suvarov, he's been hiding in Venezuela and is living under the name Michael Rimgale. Jack is doing construction work on a hotel in Caracas.

Sanchez came to him, "Hola, Mr. Rimgale."

"Hola to you too, Mr. Sanchez." Jack said as he was going to the elevator.

"Oh, Mr. Rimgale. You still owe me that rent." Sanchez said honestly. Jack owned Sanchez $190 to pay his rent on the apartment he's living.

"Yes, I know. I'll pay the rent tomorrow. I'm getting my paycheck at that time." Jack replied to his landlord as he pressed the elevator up button.

Sanchez asked to him, "When will that hotel be finished?"

"It will take at least from eight months to a year to complete building it." Jack replied. But he has a feeling that he may have to leave Venezuela to get away again in case of anyone found him.

Sanchez nodded. Then the elevator arrived and Jack went on, saying to Sanchez,

"Adios, Mr. Sanchez."

"Same here, Mr. Rimgale." Sanchez replied as Jack pressed the floor button and the elevator doors closes. Sanchez went back to his own apartment.

Jack reached the floor he currently lives in and went to his apartment on the third floor. As he went inside, he only turned on the kitchen light.

Jack went to the window and sadly gazed at the view of the city. He was in deep thought of Renee, the woman who he was in love with and the woman he failed to save. To this day, Jack still blamed himself for what happened to Renee. He can only wish he can turn back the clock and save Renee from that bastard Pavel Tokarev. During these 15 months, he still have nightmares over that fateful morning that claimed Renee's life and what would happen if the Russians got to his family to use them against him.

As he couldn't look at the view of Caracas anymore, Jack closed the cretins and went to his bed. He knew he couldn't sleep well anymore due to the nightmares he has in his life, but he needed to rest for awhile. During all these 15 months, he wondered how things would turn out to be if he just saved Renee from the sniper's bullet that claimed her life. He failed to protect her, just like Teri and Audrey. Kim and her family are living on the run from the Russians because of him. He felt that James Heller was right that "_everyone he touched, one way or another, winds up dead._" Those words still vivid in his memories as he drifted off to sleep, but he'll hardly get a good night sleep.

**The Ross family house, Mercer Island, Washington**

**8:33 PM, PDT**

At the Ross' lakeside house in Mercer Island, Doug and Carol came home. Their 19-year-old twin daughters, Tess and Kate, we're in Harvard. Carol was making lasagna for dinner while Doug was finished watching Monday Night Football when the NFL game was over. Carol came to the living room and said to him.

"Doug, the lasagna will be ready in 15 minutes." Carol announced. She's been making some good lasagna when since she took practice how to cook lasagna when she, along with Tess and Kate, moved to Seattle 19 years ago. Carol always tries to be a good wife and mother, feed them well and get whatever they need.

Doug turned to his wife while hanging his head down and says sarcastically, "Man, I'll feel younger with that lasagna." Doug hated getting older, but knows that he will never getting any younger.

"Oh, come on. We're all getting old, Doug. We're not going to get any younger." Carol stated in a soft, but serious tone.

"Yeah, I know. I know. Nobody wants to get old." Doug admitted.

Carol says to Doug, "We can't beat the clock, Doug. All we can do is live as long as we can and make sure our patients get that chance as well."

Doug nodded. As Carol was checking the lasagna, Doug noticed that his wife seemed to be thinking of something, judging by her look on her face. "Carol, are you alright?"

Carol was deep in thought. She has been thinking about Renee, whom she refers as the new receptionist. After taking a breath, she admits to her husband, "I've been thinking about that new receptionist Connolly, Doug. She seemed so…troubled."

Doug would have to agree with his wife about the beautiful new receptionist who just joined the hospital, "Yeah. She did act a bit cool about the guy who was killed had to go through the worst final moments of his life, like your whole world is turned upside down in a split second."

"Yeah, I know. I saw that. She seemed really…I don't know…lost. I got a feeling that she…" Carol said as she trailed off from there. She can't really explain in the way. Carol suspects that Renee is feeling what she felt when she was alone without Doug around and she tried to commit suicide once in St. Patrick's Day in 1994.

"Let's talk about this some other time. You got dinner to cook." Doug reminded her.

Carol nodded as she checked on their lasagna to see how it's doing. Doug went back to their couch and see what's on TV.

Then Doug switches to a news channel. As the newsman said on-air, "In international news today, former President Allison Taylor has to give testimony before the international court against Russian President Yuri Suvarov. As you may recall, President Suvarov is accused of masterminding the assassination of Kamistani President Omar Hassan in New York on May of 2018 and providing radiological weapons to Hassan's enemies. With more, we go to our correspondent Jennifer Mullen who is live in The Hague in Netherlands."

The camera switches to the female, brunette correspondent name Jennifer Mullen who is in The Hague. "President Taylor will tell her part of the story during her testimony through an online video conference, since she remains under house arrest for her part in covering up Suvarov's alleged crimes. Her former Secretary of State Ethan Kanin will also testify against Suvarov. According to Kanin, he witnessed the moment when Charles Logan told President Taylor about the Russian Government's involvement in President Hassan's assassination and in providing nuclear weapons to Kamistani terrorists. Kanin also saw how Logan convinced Taylor to cover everything up."

Doug hung his head and scoffs. Carol looks on the news while deep in thought about the whole thing that went down 15 months before. Then the stand timer on the microwave beeped which means the lasagna is about is ready to eat.

Doug was getting up from his couch and was going to get some silverware for them as he remarked in a quiet tone, "Sounds like President "Betrayer" had her passport revoked. Otherwise, she would have permission to travel." Doug nicknamed Allison Taylor "President Betrayer" since she covered up evidence of Suvarov's alleged involvement in Omar Hassan's assassination. He then was putting their silverware on the dining room table.

Carol ignored Doug's remark and replied while cutting up the lasagna, "Doug, the only reason we voted for her because we didn't like Noah Daniels. She turned out to be a good president, but she has destroyed her reputation and her freedom by covering up evidence of Omar Hassan's murder." Carol felt a bit betrayed by the former president, like all of America and the world due to the face she in fact voted for her, despite that she was a democrat like Doug.

"Not to mention what Jack Bauer did." Doug added.

"Doug…" Carol tried to reply to Doug about Jack Bauer when Doug interrupted her.

"I know. It's just that we saved his family back in Chicago in 98." Doug stated. He remembered he and Carol saved Jack's wife Teri and his daughter Kim in a car accident they witnessed in the summer of 1998. "It's just that Kim and her family must be going through hell because of what Jack did in New York a year ago." Doug couldn't believe Jack almost started World War III when he tried to kill Suvarov. He knew Jack was avenging the death of a friend of his, but going after Suvarov didn't give him a right to do so. He had disliked Jack since then for almost causing World War III to happen.

Carol was also shocked that Jack tried to kill President Yuri Suvarov back then. She says to Doug, "Doug, I never forgotten that. It's just that we're not encouraged to talk about Jack Bauer. But what I will say is that Kim and her family must hate him now and are angry at him for causing so much pain. Can you imagine how that poor girl must be feeling?" As she was saying that, Carol set the lasagna on the plates.

"I think Kim feels exactly the same way how you and the others felt when I showed Joi Abbott how to bypass the lockouts on the PCA in order to end Ricky's misery." Doug speculated to Carol. He realized that Carol is right that Kim and her family might hate him now. Doug instantly suspected that Kim's fury towards her father must be at the rate, probably stronger, with the anger that he received from Carol, his old, deceased friend Mark Greene and most of the hospital when he showed a grieving mother name Joi Abbott how to bypass the lockouts of the a Dilaudid PCA, which enabled her to give a lethal dose of medication to her terminally ill son, Ricky to end his misery 20 years ago.

"It's probably stronger than that, Doug. A lot stronger." Carol stated as puts their dinner on the dining room table. Carol was furious with Doug at the time when her old free-health clinic was closed due to its part of Ricky's death 20 years ago and chose to stay behind in Chicago when Doug asked her to join him when he was planning to move to Seattle or Portland after he resigned from County General Hospital. But later on, Carol gave birth to their twin daughters and more than a year later, she flew to Seattle and reunited with him at their lakeside house.

Doug sat down on the chair and grabbed some water to drink as he knows that Carol is probably right about the rate of Kim's anger towards her father since Jack Bauer almost started World War III when he tried to kill Yuri Suvarov in American soil. "You're probably right, Carol." Then Doug decided to drop the subject, "Alright, let's eat our dinner."

Carol nodded in agreement as they started eating their dinner. Carol was still in thought of the new receptionist. She thought the woman feels lost, even though she tried to hide it from her and Doug. Carol knew that feeling more than one occasion.

Doug went to a different subject and asked, "How are the girls?"

Carol's thoughts we're interrupted, but smiled by the mere thinking of their twin daughters. She replied, "Busy. Tess is doing with some tests in biochemistry. Luka and Abby are helping her out with that. Kate is currently doing a chemistry test in the physics class."

"Well, you know I'm a very good chemist." Doug replied.

"Yeah." Carol nodded.

Doug giggled. Then he ate a part of lasagna.

Carol then added. "You know, Luka and Abby's son, Joe, is currently in eighth grade math." After she said that, she ate the part of lasagna.

"I see. That's good to know." Doug replied. He doesn't really approve Carol being friendly with Luka since they had a brief affair before Carol decides to come back to Doug after she treated a mother with end-stage ovarian cancer and had her resuscitated in order to say goodbye to her daughters, despite being listed as a DNR. Although he was glad that Luka for bringing Carol to the hospital when she went into labor in the El train in Chicago and Abby was her OB nurse, Doug wasn't too pleased to have Luka help Tess with med school training because he knew Luka had a rocky history during his tenure with County Hospital.

"Yeah, it is." Carol stated. Then she and Doug continue to eat their dinner before they have a long shift ahead of them tomorrow.

**King Arthur's Court Apartments, Seattle, Washington**

**9:44 PM, PDT**

At the King Arthur's Court Apartment, Renee was coming to her second floor apartment when she is met by two people who are U.S. Marshals. One is Dennis Andrews, a light-brown, gruff-looking male in his 40s. The other marshal is Gail Kern, a skinny, black-hair female US Marshal in her upper 30s. The beautiful, auburn-haired woman wasn't thrilled to see them, but when they we're standing at her apartment door, she lets them in. After turning on the hallway light, they entered the apartment.

The apartment has one bedroom and one bathroom. The kitchen was near the front door and there was a small dining room there. Besides the dining area, there the living room with a large couch, a small coffle table and a small TV set. There was a balcony that has a great view of the city. The curtains and blinds we're kept closed. Marshal Andrews kind of found it odd. Renee kept them closed since she is still traumatized by the shooting that occurred a year before.

"Hi, Ms. Walker." Andrews said.

Then the woman silently greeted them and coldly says, "Coming to check on me at this time of night?"

Then Marshal Kern says, "We're just checking up on you to see how you're adjusting, Renee. We told the manager we're investigating a fugitive so he wouldn't arouse suspicion just do you know."

"I know some of procedures how the US Marshals operate." Renee stated in a severe tone.

"Ms. Walker, we know you almost bailed out of WITSEC once in the past four months ago." Marshal Andrews stated. What he meant was that four months ago, Renee tried to leave Witness Protection when she tried to get to the US-Mexico border.

"I know! But I still need to find Jack and let him know that I'm alive before he gets himself killed out there. I mean…according to you guys, he killed the Russian Foreign Minister and already attempt to assassinate the President of the Russian Federation. I can't let him go down to that path because of me. I have to find him and let him know that I'm alive before he gets himself killed." Renee said in a somber tone.

"Ms. Walker. You can't go off the reservation by yourself without notifying the US Marshals." Marshal Kern said in a serious tone. "If you do that, sooner or later, the Russians will know that you're alive and will come after you again."

"Don't you think I know what the risks are? I know what the risks are. But I can take care of myself." Renee stated sternly.

"Renee, you're not the federal agent anymore. As we said to you, you're a witness now. Besides, Jack is now an international fugitive and every law enforcement agency is out looking for him." Marshal Andrews said.

"Oh, gee. Would that help find Jack? Huh?" Renee said sarcastically. Then she continued in a serious tone, "Well, let me tell you two something. I may have known Jack for a short time, but I know well enough that you won't be able to find him. He's doesn't trust very many people; he's knows many tactics in all our agencies and by the time you find out where he is, he'll disappear before you could find him and be in another country. If the Russians do find him, he'll setup the element of surprise to buy himself more time to survive." Then Renee added in a bitter, harsh tone, "You guys thank he's a dangerous fugitive, but you don't even know the whole story behind that! As we stand here, Jack is somewhere around the world blaming himself for what happened to me as he thinks I'm dead while I'm standing here feeling something that is indescribable to you all and you talk about my safety as a federal witness?!"

Both US Marshals we're silent as Renee glares at them intensely. Renee then decided that she had enough of this conversation.

"You two get out of my sight and leave me alone. I don't want to see you guys anymore right now!" Renee ordered sternly and coldly.

Marshal Andrews silently tells Kern to let's go and both marshals left the apartment almost immediately. Renee closes the door and locks it. Then Renee leaned her back at the front and sink down to the floor. Her face became somber as she tried to compose herself. What she said about how she is feeling is true. She is lost, alone, grieve-stricken and has blamed herself for what happened to Jack to this date.

Then Marshal Kern, while far enough away from Renee, said to Andrews, "Dennis, I don't think Walker will obey the rules of WITSEC for much longer."

"That's what worries me. But we can't force her not to leave Witness Protection, Gail." Andrews sated sympathetically.

Then Kern got serious and said, "I don't know why she would bond for a crazy man like Jack Bauer. Any FBI agent would not be friends with him, but she did."

"Hey, don't talk like that in front of her. She'll come after you if you say that to her." Andrews warned his partner as they we're walking towards their car.

Back in the apartment, Renee got up from the floor and went to the bedroom. She takes out her laptop and her notebook that was in her closet. As she set up her laptop in the desk in the bedroom, she activates the machine. As Renee goes over her notebook, she knows that Jack went to Mexico by taking a bus as she was written down in her notebook. She knew Jack took the bus because she checked the monitors in bus stations in Texas and Jack took the bus to Mexico two weeks after her shooting. Renee goes over the bus manifest in Mexico since Jack might take another bus, a ship or a small plane without security checkpoints to go further south. As she goes over the accounts in the New York banks within the last 15 months, she finds out that Jack transferred his accounts from New York to the Cayman Island accounts under the name Robert Harmon, but hasn't got through the Cayman Island accounts for the moment. Renee wanted to search for Jack by going to south to Mexico, but she needed money to travel and survive.

Then after awhile on a computer, Renee shuts off her laptop and closes it. Then she turns off the light and sat on her queen-size bed. Her face was somber as she is haunted by her near-death and Jack becoming a fugitive. Tears we're starting to come out of her eyes. She hated feeling weak, but her memories of everything that happened 15 months ago is very painful. All she wants to do is to find Jack and let him know that she's alive. Renee also hoped to get him out of his current predicament as well, but she doesn't think she could do so since Jack tried to assassinate Yuri Suvarov to avenge her supposed death and Hassan's assassination. Then she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and broke down in tears. She lay down on her bed and covered her face with her right arm as she began to cry quietly like a river.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and review when you read this chapter._


	2. In a Dark Place

_Hey, everyone. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I had other life priorities and such. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Conservative criticism is okay._

* * *

Soulmates Chapter 2

In the Dark Place

**September 15****th****, 2019**

**Hotel Construction Site, Caracas, Venezuela **

**3:34 PM, VET**

At the construction site, Jack was operating the crane. He was lifting steel beams to third floor of it. Armando Delgado, an assistant foreman in his 40s, came to him. Armando, who is fluent in English, asked Jack by his current alias.

"Mike, have you seen Juan?" He was referring to their supervisor, Juan Hernandez.

"I think he's the south end of the loading end." Jack replied as he safely delivered the steel beams to the second floor for the workers on the floor to move the beams.

Before he left, Armando said to Jack in a friendly tone, "You know, Mike. We need you to help on installing some windows that will be delivered the next day. Can do you do that?"

Jack nodded silently. Then Armando silently acknowledged before leaving to find Hernandez.

As Jack left the crane, he walked towards desk where the blueprints are at. He went lead foreman, Antonio Mendez. He says to Mendez in Spanish, "Mendez, we should probably put in safety glass on the windows."

Mendez replies, "That's what I been trying to work on, Rimgale."

As Jack was going back to the crane, one of the co-workers, Jorge Clemente, came to Mendez and says in Spanish, "I noticed that Rimgale has never been with anyone."

Mendez admitted, "Well, he never mentioned his personal life and I don't think he's dating anyone that I know of, Jorge."

Clemente then speculated, "You have to admit. He is quite distant. And we hardly see him with any woman."

Mendez briefly stares at Jack working at his crane, he says to Clemente, "Let's not talk about Rimgale at the moment and get to work, Jorge."

Clemente silently nodded before walking away. Mendez looks at Jack for the moment. He was in deep thought about Jack at the moment. But decides to dismiss it for the moment and went back looking over the blueprints.

**University of Washington Medical Center, Seattle, Washington**

**1:48 PM, PDT**

At the cafeteria in University of Washington Medical Center, Carol was speaking to Doug at the one the tables.

"Doug, I don't know if Dan will have the liver transplant in time. His liver is failing and his condition worse." Carol was referring to Dan Campbell, a 12-year-old boy who has a chronic liver disease and is awaiting transplant, but none of his family members matched.

"Carol, we did all we could for him. Finding a liver that matches his tissue is difficult." Doug stated to her, trying to reassure her.

"I know. But I don't know how his father will take it. I'm a bit worried about him." Carol was talking about Dan's father, James Campbell. Campbell has been broke as the result of paying the hospital to put his son on the transplant when his insurance wouldn't cover it and has lost his job in a muffler plant. He was losing his patience with the hospital and Carol for the new liver for Dan and is becoming increasingly hostel to them.

"Look, Carol. I admit the boy's father does seem on edge over his son's deteriorating condition." Doug admitted.

Carol replied to her husband, "Yes, he is on edge. I know we dealt with parents who are on edge over their children. But James Campbell is blaming me and at much this hospital for failing Dan, but it's something that we couldn't control."

Then Dr. Warren Smith, one of the ER residents, came to Doug and said to him,

"Hey, Doug. We just put the Burt Constantine in the helicopter to take him to Harborview Medical Center."

Burt Constantine was 39-year-old man who, along with his wife Joan and their 10-year-old son Joseph, was involved in a serious car accident caused by a hit-and-run driver. 10-year-old Joseph only received minor injuries. Joan received a major concussion and a broken pelvis. Burt received a four broken ribs, a cracked sternum, a punctured lung, a fractured pelvis and a ruptured diaphragm. Doug treated Joseph in the ER.

"Good. Hope things turned good for Joseph's father." Doug stated. Carol turned her face at Warren as she listened in to the conversation.

Warren nodded silently. Then he said to Doug, "There is another thing we should discuss."

Carol asked Warren, "What's that, Warren?"

Doug then added, "Is there a problem?"

"Doug, I don't like that woman, Connolly. I mean, she works hard for sure. But she's cold, she's quiet, she's bitter and…" Warren's voice trailed off for the moment. Then he added, "None of us can really stand her."

Carol looks at Warren with concern. She suspects the coldness behind Renee, whom she thinks is Sarah Connolly, means that she is suffering emotionally and doesn't want help from anyone.

Doug was silent for the moment. Then he asked Warren, "Did you talk to Neal and Francis about that?"

"No, I haven't yet." Warren stated.

Carol then says to Warren, "Tell the guys down at Emergency to cut that woman some slack, Warren. I'm sure there's an explanation for all of her problems." Carol made that suggestion because she thinks that she can help Renee out with whatever problems she has.

Then her beeper rang. It was coming from the PICU. Carol got up to go to the PICU. "Excuse me; I got to go to the PICU. Something's happening."

As Doug and Warren see Carol leave the cafeteria, the Emergency Department resident turned to Doug, "How Carol doing, Doug? I know that the father of that boy, Dan Campbell, is really angry and blames her for something she doesn't have control over."

Doug was a little worried about that, but doesn't show it. He says to Warren, "She's a little concerned. But she's handling it okay."

At the pediatrics ward, Carol was rushing in the PICU. Dr. Sally Brewer, a pediatric intensive care specialist, along with two nurses, was trying to save Dan Campbell who has flat lined. When she made it there, she asked Dr. Brewer,

"Sally, what happened?"

"Dan's liver is failing. The disease has spread to the lungs. He's been flat lined for about 20 minutes." Dr. Brewer stated.

As Dr. Brewer continued to work on him, Carol stepped in to help. James Campbell, a 49-year-old father of Dan, arrived. He demanded, "What is happening?"

"Dan has flat lined, Mr. Campbell." Dr. Brewer said to James.

"Do something." James yelling out as Carol, Dr. Brewer and the nurses worked on Dan.

Over 35 minutes later, Carol and the others tried to resuscitate Dan, but to no avail. The boy remained flatlined and Carol realized that Dan is dead.

Dr. Brewer looked at the clock and sadly announced, "Time of Death, 1:56 PM."

Then James Campbell was dumbstruck for the moment. Then he lashed out at Carol and Dr. Brewer, "Get out! Get out of here!" Then he yells at them, "Get out!"

As both Carol and Dr. Brewer left, James went down on his knees. Then he put his son's dead hand on his face.

Carol looks on with a pity look on her face. Dr. Brewer says to Carol, "Carol, there was nothing else we could do for Dan."

Carol was initially doubtful. "I just hope his father sees it that way." Carol said as she watches her father mourn for his son's death.

**2:23 PM, PDT**

At the ER in University of Washington Medical Center, Carol was going over the chart with a transplant at the empty exam room.

Then James was coming to the ER, he was coming in the corridor to finds Carol. James finds her leaving the exam room and stares at her with intensity and says coldly, "I'm not done with you."

Carol was initially afraid, but didn't show it from the outside. She counters, "That was not my fault, sir. It's the system you should be blaming."

James just stares at her with contempt and hissed, "You said he would get a new liver soon. But now, he's dead."

"Your liver didn't match his tissues and finding a liver of that matches that tissue is very difficult."

Renee sees this from the distance and walks up to them. She abruptly went in between them while ordered angrily at James, "Hey, you. Get out of this hospital right now or I'll call security. Go on! Now!"

James looks at Renee with shock and anger. Then after a moment as he was about to walk away, he said to Renee, "Next time, I won't be cooperative." With that, he walked out.

As James was leaving, Renee said out to him, "Oh, that's very intimidating."

Carol was surprised that Renee wasn't too intimidated and convinced James to get out of her face. She exhales that Renee stood up for her. "Thanks for your help convincing him to leave."

"Who was that guy?" Renee asked.

Carol took a deep breath and said to Renee, "He's the father of a boy who recently died today due to a chronic liver disease and was awaiting transplant. The boy's tissue for a compatible liver never matched any of his family's. His father spent a lot of money to pay in order to have his father when his insurance wouldn't cover and was broke as a result of it, so…"

Before Carol can finish, Renee said "So he's on the edge and very agitated. Now with his son dead, he blames you and the hospital for failing him."

Carol nodded. Then she said to Renee, "Let's take a walk to the doctor's lounge."

Renee nodded. Then they walked in the doctor's lounge and no one was there. "Listen, Ms. Connolly. I'm sure you probably figured out. You're not very popular around this hospital."

Renee closed her eyes for the moment while not looking at Carol and said in a quiet, but stern tone, "I'm not too bothered by it." Renee didn't care about the popularity she is receiving at the hospital. Her only priority was to find Jack and let him know she's alive.

"Hmm…I see." Carol can see that Renee was uncomfortable by the subject. "Look, I know how it feels like to feel horrible on the inside and I took care of many people who are clearly feeling bad on the inside. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable in any way."

Renee knew what Carol was going to say and stop her while saying in an intense, harsh tone, "You can't help me with what I'm feeling now, Ms. Hathaway." Renee didn't want to talk to someone who is a stranger about a tragedy that forced Jack to go on the run and destroyed the life she had. She also doesn't really want anyone near her since she's in Witness Protection and doesn't want to endanger anyone who tries to come near her.

"Ms. Connolly. I'm sorry." Carol apologized sincerely.

Renee somberly nodded, very much accepting her apology. Then she said in stern, uncomfortable, but low tone, "Look, you don't even know me and what my problem is." Renee knew that Carol was trying to help her and appreciates it, but she doesn't want her involved in her life because of what happened 15 months ago when she was shot by Pavel Tokarev and nearly dying in the hospital, the event that destroyed her life, Jack's life and his chances to be happy with her family.

Carol then realized that Renee is indeed suffering from something that was obviously very traumatic and that she doesn't want any help. "You're right, I don't know you. But I very much know how you are feeling on the inside and it's not just that I took care of patients who had that problem. I had that feeling too in the past."

Renee then sternly, but quietly said to Carol, "Do you? Do you even know what kind of place I'm in? Do you know how it feels like to be in that place?" Renee didn't want to discuss her problems with Carol; considering she hardly knows her, other than she is a transplant coordinator.

Carol realizes Renee is really in a dark place and refuses to see a therapist for help, judging by her severe tone, but kept her voice low so it wouldn't cause a scene. "We'll talk about this when you're ready."

Renee was about to decide that she had that discussion enough when Carol said that and states, "Thanks, I was going to say I'm done talking about this."

Carol nodded. As Renee was about to leave, she stopped for the moment and advised to Carol without looking at her, "If that father bothers you again, I would recommend a restraining order against him so he won't go near you. From what he said to us when I stopped him, there's a good possibility that he will be back and when he sees you, it may not be very good." Renee had dealt with people who had threatened someone and knows the chances are that they will come back and hurt them. After she said that, Renee left the doctor's lounge to go back to work.

Carol was surprised by Renee's advice and looks at her with amazement since she give her what appears to be a very good advice regarding James Campbell. She wondered how could someone like Renee who is in a dark place gave her such good advice. As she was in thought, Carol then realized that Renee could be right that James Campbell may come back and might threaten her or worse. That terrified her to the core.

**6:34 PM PDT**

At the doctor's lounge, Doug put his stethoscope in his locker. He then start to check out the news that was on TV as the news anchorman speaks out in the camera, "In Moscow tonight, Vasily Terentiev, the director of the FSB, says that the internal investigation into President Yuri Suvarov's involvement in Omar Hassan's assassination has reached its conclusion, but Terentiev says that he couldn't find any evidence to point out Suvarov's involvement in the crime. As you may recall, Terentiev was instrumental of having Suvarov arrested and launched a criminal investigation against him and his conspirators."

Doug closed his locker as he watched the news, "Meanwhile, last night in The Hague, former President Allison Taylor gave her part in the testimony to the International Court of Justice. After she revealed how she conspired with Charles Logan to cover Suvarov's involvement in the assassination of Kamistani president Omar Hassan, but later turned herself in and resigned from the presidency. Suvarov's lawyers confronted her about her state of mind, saying that she wasn't in her right mind."

Deciding not to watch it anymore, Doug leaves the doctor's lounge and tells Warren. He then said to "Okay, Warren. I'm going to head out."

Warren, who was checking a patient's chart, nodded and replied, "Alright, see you tomorrow, Doug."

As Doug was about to leave the hospital, Carol comes to him and asks, "Doug, can we talk in the car?"

Doug nodded. As they walked in their car and got in, Doug asked Carol, "What is it? It's about James Campbell?"

Carol was silent at the moment. Then she said to her husband, "Actually, Doug, It's about that woman, Sarah Connolly. Something is really haunting her. I think she's been traumatized by something that was really bad."

As Doug started the car, he was then curious and asked, "What do you mean? How you know this, Carol?"

Carol took a deep breath and said to her husband, "She's has at much admitted to me that something really terrible happened to her, even though she didn't say it directly to me. She's cold on the outside because she's doesn't want help from anyone. She's probably in the darkest place there is."

As they we're leaving the hospital parking lot, Doug was in thought to what Carol said to him. He then asked, "Do you think she was raped or lost someone close to her?"

"I don't know." Then Carol remembered something when they first met Renee, "Wait. Doug, do you remember what Connolly said when we first met her? About the donor who died when she said, "The guy went through what it was the worst final moments of his life, like your whole world is turned upside down in a split second." What does that sound like that to you?"

Doug thought about that in a moment. Then he said to his wife, "Sounds like she lost someone really close to her, probably a spouse, a child or a family, and very likely a sole survivor from some sort of tragedy."

Carol then said to Doug, "Yes, probably. You want to know something else?"

Doug nodded as he was driving the car to their home.

Carol states in a quiet tone, "Connolly actually had James Campbell leave the hospital when he confronted me over Dan's death and she was not intimidated by him for a bit."

As he took a turn into another street, Doug was surprised to learn that Renee, whom he thinks is her alias, actually got James Campbell to leave the hospital and got him away from Carol. In the same time, he was angry that James Campbell confronted Carol over Dan's death. "She actually got that son of a bitch away from you?"

Carol nodded. She still was amazed that Renee got Campbell to leave the hospital. Then she continues what she was saying, "There is another thing, Doug. She also advised me to put a restraining order against him if he comes near me again."

"Carol, I think you should put a restraining order. Because of the son of a bitch might go after you again."

"I'll think about it when he comes near me again." Carol replied. Then she stated, "In the meantime, I want to help Connolly, Doug. She is going to need it."

Carol desired to help Renee because Carol was once in a dark place and didn't turn to anyone to help her. That's was when she tried to kill her while overdosing herself with barbiturates. Carol had a feeling that Renee feels that way too and has to try to save Renee from ending up like her.

After hearing what Carol said about her wanting to help Renee, Doug replied to his wife, "Carol, are you sure she wants help?"

"I don't think she wants anyone near her or help her. Like I said, she doesn't want help from anyone."

"There's probably nothing we can do for her. From the sounds of it, she is obviously has PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder) by something that was indeed horrible and wants to be left alone, despite how she is acting on the outside." Doug stated in a serious tone.

Carol sighed, realizing that Doug might be right. Then she said to him, "Doug, I think we should be patient with Connolly and when we try to get through to her, maybe she can tell us what happened to her."

Doug thought about what she said at the moment. Then he thought of something, "I'll call Nick Bradley and see what the background file has to say about Sarah Connolly." Doug was referring to Police Sergeant Nick Bradley, who he is friends with for awhile.

"No, not yet, Doug." Carol objected honestly. Then she continued, "I don't want Connolly to feel uncomfortable with us finding out what happened to her when we run a check on her. She might get upset with us if we do that. Maybe we should wait before that." Carol wanted to make sure that Renee can trust her and Doug first before they do a background check on her.

Doug said, "Yeah. But I think I should still call Nick about James Campbell."

Carol doesn't disagree with that idea. "Sure, but let's not reveal Sarah Connolly right now."

Doug then replied, "Okay." With that, he continued to drive to their house as it was starting to rain in Seattle.

**Apartment complex, Caracas, Venezuela**

**10:57 PM, VET**

Jack was at his apartment in Caracas, while looking at the view of the city. Then someone knocked on his door and then he takes his pistol, ready to kill any Russian who found him. Then a voice was heard, "Mike, it's Armando."

It was Armando Delgado. Then Jack puts the pistol in the kitchen counter and opens the door. "Hola, Mike." Armando said to Jack as he came in.

As Armando came in, Jack closed the door and asked him, "Armando, what are you doing here?"

Then Armando informed him, "I got you some things you needed, Jack." Armando called Jack by his real name and handed Jack a bag of files he requested. Armando actually knew Jack after Jack stopped Abu Fyyad's reign of terror and left the country. When Jack first came to Venezuela after leaving his catatonic former girlfriend Audrey Raines in her father's home, Jack saved Armando and his family when Armando was forced to help a notorious drug lord name Alfredo Perez Salazar and his men forge identities, since he had a secret side business as a forger, but failed thanks to Jack's intervention and killed Salazar and his men. When he first arrived in Venezuela after he tried to kill Suvarov, Jack told Armando what had happened to Renee 15 months ago and who was responsible. Armando, despite his shock for what Jack actions 15 months before, gave him a new identity, which was Michael Rimgale, Jack's current alias and gave him the job at the construction job where Armando does his legitimate work.

Jack looked at the files. "How many people did you find, Armando?"

Armando replied, "I found about 22 people so far. They are ones who opposed Suvarov's actions; others are mercenaries from different countries who are willing to help. I vetted each of them through different databases to make sure they can be trusted and that they are not from any of the government agencies." Armando knew that Jack has trust issues for many years, so, on Jack's advice, he thoroughly went over the files of each of the 22 people he found.

As Jack looked at the files at the moment, he said to Armando, "I hope you're right. I still need the weapons, surveillance and architecture plans of that place."

"That is still being worked on." Armando replied to Jack.

"I may need more men as well, Armando. This is not just some building. It's The Kremlin and the son of a bitch Suvarov is still President, despite the charges against him and the protests by the people of Russia. They had no evidence against him. He has FSO agents guarding him and the Kremlin, not to mention that they have other defenses around the area." Jack stated in a serious tone. Jack plans to invade the Kremlin to get whatever evidence he can find to Suvarov and hold him hostage to keep the Russian military and agents back from retaking The Kremlin. Although he would enjoy killing Suvarov for ordering Renee to be killed, he would need leverage so he can either find the evidence to bring Suvarov down or make him confess his crimes.

Armando then stated in a quiet tone, "What don't you tell me something I don't know. The only reason I agree to help you is because I own you for saving Maria and our sons, Jose and Salvador. I know why you are planning to invade the Kremlin because of what Suvarov took from you."

Jack then angrily, but quietly said to Armando, "What the hell's wrong with you?! When Renee was murdered and President Taylor had me arrested to cover up The Russian government's involvement in Hassan's murder, my whole life is gone!" After Jack said that, there was a sense of sadness. He still blames himself for failing to save Renee. The one thing he couldn't hide is his anger over it.

Armando then leaned his face closer to Jack and he said right to his face with a stern tone of voice, "Hey, I feel for your loss! That's also the reason I'm helping you with men and supplies! But I'm done killing! Everything you need though, I'm in for that!"

Jack then replied in a cold tone, "Don't think I know that?! That son of a bitch is going down one way or another! I know I won't come out of the Kremlin alive. But at least, I try to get whatever evidence I can use so me and the others who will be with me can get and reveal it to the public so Renee, Hassan and others who died by his hands will get justice! Just don't blow this for me, Armando and cover your tracks so no one will know you're involved in this." Jack was determined to get justice to those who perished, including Renee, by Yuri Suvarov's hands and going to the Kremlin was his only way he thought of to find the evidence against President Suvarov and as well as hold him captive if possible.

Armando nodded without saying a word as he looked at Jack with seriousness and concern, knowing he is helping Jack with something that was crazy and knows that Jack won't make it out alive. But knowing Jack's current state, he cannot be talked out of it.

Jack then hands him a small sheet of paper to Armando and said to him, "Just give me those weapons that are on that list and give some new identities as well. I'll tell you the exact number of weapons when I get enough men. Okay?" Jack then handed Armando some cash in the envelope to pay for the weapons.

Armando silently nodded and takes the envelope. Then he said to Jack, "I'll also be searching for more men I can find so you'll get more of them. In the meantime, I'll see you in the morning in the construction site."

Jack then replied. "Right. Adios, Armando."

"Adios, Jack" Armando nodded as he exited Jack's apartment and left.

After Armando left, Jack then went to the apartment window and looks out the view of Caracas. He wished he could turn the clock back and protect Renee from that bastard Pavel Tokarev. But he knows he can't. He failed to protect the woman he loved. All he wants to do now is to get justice for her by going after Suvarov at the Kremlin. As he looks out the window with sadness and despair, he says while looking at the view of the city sadly, "Good night, Renee." In his thought, he knew that Renee was dead and there is no way he will be able to see her again.

**King Arthur's Court Apartments, Seattle, Washington**

**8:34 PM, PDT**

Around the same time, Renee looks at the view of the raining Seattle from the balcony of her second floor apartment. Then she sadly said, "Good night, Jack."

As she looked out the raining view sadly and somberly with tears in her eyes, Renee feels so lonely and miserable. All she wanted was to find Jack, reunite with him and tell him how sorry she is for the damage she caused him. Renee felt so absolutely guilty for destroying Jack's life and his chance for happiness with his family. Then she thought to herself, "_Don't lose hope, Jack. Wherever you are, I will find you and I will let you know I'm alive._"

* * *

_Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry it took so long to set it up._


End file.
